Yume no Kakera
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Você seria capaz de perdoar uma traição? Kagome não aguentava mais, principalmente depois d descobrir q tudo q eles haviam passado juntos, aconteceu só pela sua semelhança com a Kikyo. Mas o resultado daquela noite inesquecivel crescia em seu ventre...
1. Introdução

**Atos valem mais do que palavras ditas...**  
**Mas muita das vezes nós preferimos esquecer um pouco dessa realidade.**  
**Porque a verdade dói.**  
**Principalmente quando a ilusão é tão doce.**

**Era tão obvio que eu estava sendo enganada. Fui uma completa idiota.**  
**Mas fui feliz por um momento. Muito mais feliz do que eu jamais fui em toda minha vida.**

**Pergunto-me se valeu a pena, agora que vejo meu coração se despedaçar a cada batida.**  
**A cada segundo que passo longe dele.**

**Mas ele está feliz agora, não está? Eu não deveria estar assim também, mesmo depois de descobrir sua traição covarde?**

**Ele finalmente conseguiu estar com que ele sempre amou, depois de tanta luta e sofrimento.**

**Talvez em algum dia meu amor seja forte o bastante para superar meu orgulho.**

**Perdoá-lo seria a melhor forma de agradecer pelo presente que recebi dele.**

**O melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar. E apenas por este que ainda continuo vivendo. **


	2. Doces erros, eternas lembranças

Sai do poço lentamente.  
Meus olhos ardiam pelo esforço que eu fiz para não deixar as lagrimas caírem.  
Não iria chorar da frente deles, muito menos na frente _**dele**_. O verdadeiro culpado dessa historia toda.

Entrei em casa cabisbaixa. Por sorte nem meu avô, nem Souta estavam em casa para ficarem me enchendo de perguntas. Não queria, nem iria falar sobre esse assunto com ninguém.

Larguei minha mochila pesada no chão do quarto e me joguei na cama.  
"Por que? Por que eu fui tão idiota?" pensei apertando o travesseiro contra o rosto.

Ele nunca me amou, eu sempre soube disso mas... Realmente parecia que ele tinha mudado... Que se importava comigo...

Fechei os olhos, enquanto repassava na minha cabeça as minhas lembranças daquele dia.

_ ******************************************************  
"Estava caminhando pela floresta atrás daquele hanyou rabugento. Não sei como ele consegui ficar tão irritado com coisas tão simples. Sango havia me alertado de que chamar o Kouga para o nosso grupo não seria uma boa idéia. Mas a cada dia que passava Naraku fica mais forte e precisavamos de toda ajuda possível.  
Encontrei Inuyasha sentado no alto da árvore sagrada. Olhava pensativo para o céu alaranjado._

_-Inuyasha...- chamei baixinho._

_Suas orelhas se mexeram mas ele não olhou na minha direção e me sentei na raiz da árvore._

_-Inuyasha...Eu sei que você não concorda com a minha idéia mas não precisa ficar tão chateado... Com Kouga no nosso grupo, além de termos mais dois fragmentos da jóia, temos mais força para enfrentar Naraku... Eu só quero ajudar, entende?- continuei_

_-Ei, Kagome...-ele desceu e parou do meu lado- É só por isso que você chamou aquele lobo fedido?_

_Me virei pronta para brigar com ele por ter xingado o pobre yokai, quando vi sua expressão fechada._

_-Inuyasha..._

_-Vo-você não sente mesmo nada por ele, não ele?- perguntou um pouco corado mas sem desviar o olhar de mim._

_-Cla-claro que sim...Quero dizer não...-respirei fundo e organizei meus pensamentos- Quero dizer que sim, eu não sinto nada por ele. Somos só amigos. Mas... porque está me perguntando isso?_

_Ele ficou quieto, e saiu. Me deixando sozinha na floresta perdida em meus pensamentos"  
_

************************************************

Eu realmente fui uma idiota mesmo. O coração dele pertencia a Kikyo. Sempre pertenceu.

Apenas confundi seu jeito possessivo com uma demonstração de ciúmes, como uma demonstração de amor.  
Bastou algumas palavras doces, para que eu me entregasse sem pensar duas vezes...  
Meu segundo maior erro...

__

"Kouga resolveu sair depois do jantar (daquele mesmo dia) para avisar os outros do clã e levaria quase um dia inteiro para ir e voltar.  
Sango percebeu que eu precisava de um tempo á sós com o hanyou, e levou Miroku e Shippou até a seus antigo vilarejo com a desculpa para construir novas armas.

_Já estava bem tarde mas eu não tinha nem um pingo de sono.  
Não conseguia parar de pensar na conversa estranha que tive com Inuyasha.  
E para piorar sentia seus olhos observando cada respiração minha enquanto eu fingia estar dormindo._

_Apertei os olhos quando ouvi seus passos no tatami de madeira.  
Ele ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e tirou meu cabelo do rosto._

_-Porque eu não consigo suportar a idéia de ver com outra pessoa...  
-O que?- perguntei sem me mexer, com medo de que ele saísse dali._

_-Estava com medo de que você gostasse dele... Que havia se cansado de mim - ele sussurrou acariciando meu rosto_

_Abri os olhos e me levantei. Ele geralmente ficava mais sincero na forma humana, mas ainda assim não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo._

_Ele me segurou pela cintura com uma das mãos, e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus lábios se apossaram dos meus..."_

Nunca me esquecerei daquela noite na velha cabana.  
Os beijos e as caricias estarão para sempre guardados no meu coração e nas minhas memórias. Não me arrependo do que aconteceu.  
Apenas me culpo por ter confundido seus sentimentos por mim, e ter acreditado que desejo e amor eram a mesma coisa...

Toda garota tem seu momento conto de fadas, não é?  
Comigo não foi diferente. Com direito a sapos se transformando em príncipes e tudo...  
Depois daquele momento mágico, Inuyasha estava gentil e protetor. Só não assumia nosso namoro para ninguém.  
Achei que era por timidez ou algo assim, mas era apenas parte do joguinho.

Ouvi o barulho da porta principal abrindo. Provavelmente era minha mãe voltando do mercado.

Me encolhi na cama. Não queria preocupá-la.

"Até porque Kagome...-pensei comigo mesma- ...não importa mais. Acabou."

Respirei fundo e pulei da cama.  
O quarto inteiro girou e nem meio segundo depois estava sentindo o piso frio contra meu rosto.

Sentei devagar no chão, completamente tonta. Fechei os olhos com força e contei mentalmente até dez antes de me levantar de novo. Essa tonturas já estavam se tornam rotina.

-Estou aqui em cima, okasan - gritei enquanto descia as escadas.

-Oi, filha. Que bom que você chegou- Minha okasan sorriu assim que me viu na cozinha- Hoje vou fazer o seu prato preferido.

Balancei a cabeça concordando e fui ajuda-la a terminar de desembalar as compras. Ela percebeu que eu não queria conversar no momento, então concluímos a tarefa em silêncio.

Saí da cozinha para o quintal. Só um lugar me acalmava: a árvore sagrada.  
Sentei no banco e fechei os olhos. O vento batia nas folhas da árvore e os pássaros cantavam numa perfeita melodia sincronizada.  
Fiquei algum tempo ali, pensando em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo.  
Me sentia pesada ainda, mas um pouco mais tranqüila.

Sim, nunca seria capaz de esquece-lo. Essa dor dilacerante me perseguiria enquanto eu vivesse. Mas eu podia tentar fingir que nada aconteceu. Ser uma garota como qualquer outra da minha idade, voltar a freqüentar de verdade a escola, sair com as minhas amigas...

"A quem você quer enganar, Kagome?"-pensei rindo amargamente de mim mesma

Kikyo tinha razão quando me disse que eu não pertencia ao mundo deles. E por acaso pertenço a esse? Algum dia realmente cheguei a pertencer?

-Eu só preciso agir como você Inuyasha, mentir para mim mesma como você fez...-sussurei e me levantei novamente.

**O dia estava apenas começando... **


	3. Uma nova vida

O tempo foi passando.  
Estudava, ajudava minha mãe nos serviços de casa ou meu avó na loja.  
E ele não apareceu.

Por mais eu disse para mim mesma que não me importava com isso; todos os dias me via passando pelo pátio, procurando um vulto de vermelho.  
Uma crença tola.  
Inuyasha não viria me buscar.

"E se viesse eu iria com ele?"-pensei olhando o céu pela janela do meu quarto

Meu coração pesou no peito. Sabia que se ele aparecesse eu não conseguiria me controlar. Provavelmente falaria tudo aquilo que ainda ficou preso na minha garganta.  
E eu não queria isso.

Levantei-me de minha escrivaninha, saindo do quarto. Ficar ali parada, remoendo o passado e criando hipóteses só iria pior meu estado.

Souta me parou no corredor agitado como sempre.  
-Mana! Preciso de sua ajuda.

-Se for para fazer sua lição de casa, pode desitir- avisei cruzando os braços.

-Não é isso, não!-o garoto falou com o rosto ligeiramente avermelhado- É que eu comprei um presente para o aniversário da Hitomi e eu não sei se ela vai gostar...

Sorri, Souta gostava muito da sua namoradinha, fazia de tudo para agradá-la.

-Tudo bem- respondi bagunçando o cabelo dele- Me mostre.

O menino me entregou um pacote embrulhado desajeitadamente. Abri com o máximo de cuidado para não rasgar o embrulho e vi o delicado frasco de perfume.  
Espirei um pouco nas costas da mão. O cheiro era doce, mais tão doce que instantaneamente me deixou nauseada.

Entreguei o presente para ele e corri para o banheiro, que por sorte, estava bem próximo.  
Coloquei para fora tudo que eu tinha comido de manhã.  
Souta bateu na porta perguntando se eu estava bem, e antes que eu pudesse responder outra onda de náusea me atingiu.

Fiquei algum minutos ali, com o rosto na borda da privada, esperando o enjôo passar. Só então me levantei e fui lavar a boca e rosto.  
Fiquei um pouco surpresa com meu reflexo no espelho. Estava mais pálida e olhos com os olhos sem vida.  
Ri amargamente. Estava ainda mais parecida com Kikyo.

Tirei a minha blusa, que havia se sujado no acidente, e lavei-a na pia mesmo.  
Peguei a toalha e antes de enrolá-la em meu corpo, reparei uma coisa estranha...  
Meus seios estavam bem maiores.

Dei de ombros e sai do banheiro coberta pela toalha.  
Provavelmente minha menstruação estava vindo e por isso meus seios estavam inchados.  
Voltei para o meu quarto e coloquei uma outra camisa.

Encontrei minha mãe me esperando no corredor, preocupada.  
-Souta me falou que você você vomitou de novo.

"Garoto linguarudo!"-pensei irritada

-Sim, mas não é nada de mais mãe.

-Como não, filha?- a mulher me encarou- Desde que você chegou a três semanas está assim.  
Desmaios, enjôos, fome ou vontade de ir ao banheiro fora de hora...

"Minha mãe andou me observando de madrugada?"-perguntei a mim mesma

-Mãe, fique calma. Provavelmente eu peguei alguma doença da época feudal.  
Só isso.

Ela suspirou, e me abraçou.

-Eu sei que você não está com doença alguma...

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ela me soltou e saiu de casa.  
Fiquei parada ali, sem entender absolutamente nada.

Alguns minutos depois, o telefone tocou e eu corri para atende-lo

-Alô?

-Higurashi?

Demorei alguns segundos para reconhecer a voz.

-Hojo-kun! Como você está?

-Estou muito bem, obrigado. E você? Soube que estava doente de novo...

-Sim... -respondi pensando que pelo menos dessa vez era verdade -Mas já estou melhorando, não há nada com que se preocupar.

-Que bom! Mas mesmo assim vou passar na sua casa hoje, para lhe entregar uns remédios, ok?

-Não precisa Ho...

-Se cuida, tchau.- ele me cortou desligando o telefone.

Coloquei o telefone no gancho também.

"As pessoas se preocupam demais comigo... Mas meu maior problema não pode ser curado com nenhum remédio."-não consegui evitar de pensar

Não existe cura para um coração destruído como o meu foi.  
O pior era ter que suportar as lembranças tão doces...  
E saber que todas foram apenas uma grande mentira.

"E somos tão diferentes..."- pensei caminhando pela casa

Não consigo encontrar nenhuma semelhança minha com Kikyo. Apenas fisicamente.  
Talvez seja por isso, que me doía tanto saber que fui usada como uma cópia dela.  
Saber que Inuyasha só esteve comigo, porque era muito parecida com ela.

Sentia nojo e raiva de mim mesma. Me sentia suja, vazia.  
Como se eu fosse o corpo oco, e não ela.

"Eu sempre fui a sua sombra..."

Mas não era culpa dela.  
Afinal, fui eu que insisti para ficar perto de Inuyasha, mesmo sabendo do que ele ainda sentia pela Kikyo.  
Apenas ouvi dela, o que eu pedi para ouvir no momento que eu me entreguei a ele.

"Eu nunca poderia pertencer a Inuyasha. Lá não era o meu mundo, nem nunca será..."Conclui, sem controlar as lágrimas que já desciam pelo meu rosto.

Desabei no chão da sala, abraçando meus joelhos.  
Foi assim que minha mãe me encontrou quando chegou em casa.

-Filha!- ela correu e me abraçou- O que houve , criança?  
-Eu não agüento mais, mãe! Não agüento! -falei entre soluços  
-Vai passar, minha filha. Seja forte.

Minha mãe ficou ali, me acalantando até minhas lágrimas secarem.

-Agora me conte, filha. O que ele te fez?- a mulher perguntou levantando meu rosto

Respirei fundo, antes de contar toda a história desde o começo.

-...E então- falei com a voz embargada- Quando eu estava voltando para o vilarejo, a própria Kikyo veio até mim. Ela me chamou de ingênua, tola e me disse que ela e Inuyasha estavam planejando ficar com a jóia para ressuscitar-la. Por isso ele estava tentando ganhar a minha confianç falei que não acreditava em nada daquilo, e ela começou a rir de mim...

_" Você é mesmo uma tola. Acreditou mesmo, que ele dormiu com você por gostava de você?- Kikyo riu- Os homens não precisam amar uma mulher para passarem a noite com ela. Basta ter alguma coisa que o atraia. Nesse caso, sua aparência idêntica a minha._

_Dei alguns passos para trás chocada_

_-Vo-você está mentindo!- gritei_

_Kikyo voltou a gargalhar._

_-Inuyasha ama e deseja apenas a mim. Nós duas sabemos muito bem disso._

_As lágrimas começaram a se formar nos meus olhos. Mas eu não permiti que caíssem._

_-Por que você está me dizendo isso Kikyo? Por que?- Falei quase num sussurro_

_-Porque essa história estava indo longe demais.-seu rosto voltou a ficar sem expressão - Volte para onde você veio. Aqui nunca foi o seu lugar.."_

-... Voltei para o vilarejo e arrumei minha coisas para voltar para cá. Inuyasha me seguiu até o poço, mas quando viu meu rosto, ele disse: "Então você já sabe..."- comecei a soluçar - Foi horrível, mãe! Ele me olhou com pena. Pena!

Abracei novamente a minha mãe, deixando as lágrimas encharcarem sua blusa.  
Ela ficou em silêncio, me abraçando.

-Sinto como se o mundo estivesse desabando sobre minha cabeça...-murmurei enquanto me acalmava.

Minha mãe tirou meu cabelo do rosto.

-Então reconstrua novos alicerces. Eu, Souta e seu avó estamos aqui com você. Pra te apoiar em todos os momentos.

-Não quero ser um fardo para vocês, mãe - falei saindo do colo dela  
-Não diga uma coisa ê e seu irmão, são o que eu tenho de mais precioso.  
Um filho jamais será um fardo para uma mãe. Ele é uma honra, um presente dos céus. E falando nisso... -ela se levantou e pegou um pacote de papel que estava em cima do sofá, me entregando.

-O que é?- perguntei curiosa abrindo a sacola.

-Eu já suspeitava disso, mas depois de ouvir toda a história eu tenho quase certeza.

Olhei para a embalagem retangular e quase pule para trás de susto.

-Você acha que eu possa estar ...?- não consegui terminar a pergunta

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. Depois me explicou tudo que eu teria que fazer.

-De qualquer forma, vamos no médio ainda hoje, tá?- minha mãe falou docemente. Como se eu fosse uma criança que vai ao pediatra pela primeira vez.

Segurei a embalagem com as mãos tremulas e fui ao banheiro.  
Só olhei para tira, quando tive certeza que o tempo certo tinha passado.

As duas linhas vermelhas apareciam bem fortes.  
Resultado: Completamente positivo.

Gritei pela minha mãe, sem sair do lugar. Estava petrificada.  
Menos de meio segundo depois, minha mãe já estava no banheiro.  
Eu apenas entreguei a tira de papel para ela.  
Ela deu uma olhada rápida, e me abraçou.

-Parabéns, minha filha. Parabéns- ela falou realmente feliz- Vou fazer um bolo para comemorarmos!

E saiu literalmente saltitando do banheiro.

Passei a mão na barriga, que ainda estava normal.  
Mesmo assim, um ser crescia ali dentro. Alguém precisaria de todo o meu amor.  
Sorri, era como se parte de mim fosse preenchida.  
Não estava mais oca, sem vida.  
Estava dividindo ela com alguém.

-Mãe!- gritei enquanto saia do banheiro- O bolo vai ser de chocolate, né?


	4. Uma visita inesperada

Para minha surpresa, não só minha mãe, como meu avô e Souta receberam super bem a notícia.  
E enquanto nós fazíamos nossa micro festinha, me emocionei várias vezes.  
Era tanto carinho, que eu simplesmente não sabia com reagir.  
Estava muito feliz, pela família maravilhosa que tinha.

-Quero que meu sobrinho seja forte como eu!- Souta exclamou mostrando os bracinhos.  
- E eu quero que o meu bisneto seja lindo, é sábio como eu sou!- meu avô exclamou se vangloriando.  
- E quem disse que é um menino? Não sabes o sexo da criança ainda...- minha mãe falou enquanto eu e ela desfazíamos a mesa.  
Os dois olham um para a cara do outro, e ignorando completamente o comentário da minha mãe continuaram tentando adivinha como seria meu filho.

Ri, e voltei minha atenção para os pratos na pia.  
Não me preocupava se fosse menino ou menina, só queria que nascesse saudável.  
Mas ainda estava no princípio da gestação, e não sabia se o fato da criança ser parte hanyou, afetara alguma coisa nos exames normais.

Terminei de lavar a louça, e minha mãe me liberou da outras tarefas.

Não pensei duas vezes e fui para minha cama...  
Sonhar com babadores, roupinhas e sapatos de bebê.

*************************************************************************************

-Vamos logo Kagome!- Souta me apresou pela milésima vez.  
Finalmente havia chegado o dia da ultra-som.  
E estavam todos muito ansiosos, aliás, não existia nenhum outro assunto aqui em casa ou na escola que não fosse esse.  
Minhas amigas souberam na mesma semana, e depois do choque inicial, viviam me mimando de cuidados e presentinhos.  
Até mesmo Hojo, que já era ultra super protetor comigo, virou praticamente meu nutricionista particular.

-Nem nasceu, e já é mimado desse jeito- falei tocando minha barriga bastante saliente para três meses.

Havia criado o costume de conversar com o bebê, e depois a mania pegou. Todos queria tocar na minha barriga, e fazer a mesma coisa.

Peguei meu casaco grosso de inverno, e coloquei por cima de uma camiseta leve. O tempo estava mudando e se eu pegasse o menor dos resfriados, tanto minha mãe quanto Hojo me matariam.

-Manaaaaaaa!-Souta gritou da escada de novo- Estamos lá fora esperando você!

Peguei minha bolsa apresada, mas desci as escadas com cuidado.  
Mal cheguei na porta, comecei a reclamar da pressa exagerada do meu irmão.

-Souta, será que dá para de gritar que nem uma sirene pela casa?- Sabe que eu na...-parei de falar na hora.

Souta estava parado no pátio, olhando para mim, e para o novo visitante.  
Meu coração batia a mil por hora.

"Não pode ser!"- pensei tentando em vão me acalmar

-Mana...

-Souta, pode ir.- falei de modo seco- Minha mãe está esperando você no final da escadaria.

-Mas...  
-Vai agora!-mandei e relutante o menino me obedeceu.

O rapaz continuava parado, em frente a CSA do poço come-ossos me encarando.  
Então, devagar começou a se aproximar de mim.

-Não dê mais nem um passo Inuyasha!

O hanyou se assustou com a minha voz fria, e forte, mas não me desobedeceu.  
Agradecendo mentalmente os céus por estar usando um casaco era o triplo do meu corpo, preferi não desafiar a visão avançada de Inuyasha e me virei de costas para ele.

-O que você faz aqui?- perguntei

-Kagome, eu...

-Não me venha com histórinhas Inuyasha- falei secamente- Diga o porque que veio aqui e rápido.

Ele ficou em silêncio, e mesmo de costas podia imaginar seu rosto naquele momento.  
Assustado, e triste...

"Não importa o que aconteça. Não chore e muito menos se vire!"- gritei comigo mesma por pensamento."

- O pessoal estava preocupado com você. Há meses que não aparece, pensamos que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

Sorri amargamente, então ele estava aqui apenas por causa dos outros não é?

- Diga a eles que não tem com o que se preocupar.-respondi sem emoção na voz- No momento não poderei aparecer, mas enquanto eu estiver aqui, Kikyo poderá ir atrás dos fragmentos.

-Mas aconteceu alguma coisa com v...

-Nada seja de seu interesse.-cortei-o- Informe aos outros que estou bem de saúde, e que apenas preciso estar com a minha família agora.

Então, o silêncio reinou ali.  
Podia sentir o vento gelado batendo em minhas costas.  
Como se tentasse me convencer a virar e contar toda a verdade.

"Não. Ele não merece saber. Não vou permitir que meu filho seja visto como um fardo."- pensei

- Se é só isso que tem que me dizer, acho que nossa conversa termina por aqui.- olhei para ele com o canto dos olhos- Por favor, retire-se da minha casa.

Ele concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça, e voltou para o poço.  
Só quando já estava na metade da escadaria, me deixei ser entregue pelas lágrimas.

Minha mãe correu e me abraç pacientemente que eu me recuperasse, só entaão me perguntou o que havia acontecido.  
Contei detalhadamente toda a história, e no final, ela apenas falou que eu devia seguir meu coração, e se ele estava dizendo para não falar nada com Inuyasha era para eu obedecê-lo.

Balancei a cabeça afirmando, e seguimos para o médico.

******************************************************************************************

O consultório era simples, mas aconchegante.  
Ficamos esperando alguns minutos na sala de espera, e logo, fomos atendidas.

O médio era um antigo amigo da família, e havia cuidado da minha mãe quando ela estava esperando o Souta.  
O homem era um senhor de idade, com o rosto bondoso.  
Me simpatizei autenticamente com ele.

Deitei na maca,enquanto via me avô roendo as unhas de ansiedade.  
De propósito, demorei bastante para me ajeitar, e para então começar a ultra-som.  
Minha mãe segurava uma das minhas mãos, e juntas olhávamos para a tela.

Com cuidado o médico colocou o gel e o aparelhinho na minha barriga.  
Pouco a pouco as imagens foram se formando na tela, enquanto o doutor explicava cada uma das formas.  
Eu não consegui prestar muita atenção, estava admirada demais.  
Era um verdadeiro milagre aquele ser crescendo dentro de mim.

Nesse meu estadão hipnótico só consegui entender algumas coisas...  
Eram saudáveis. Um menino, e uma menina.

Meus gêmeos.

Não tinha palavras para explicar a emoção que eu estava sentindo.  
Apenas fiquei ali, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.  
Me sentindo a mãe mais feliz do mundo, e com os filhos mais lindo e perfeito do mundo.

O que mais eu podia querer?

*****************************************************************************************

Cheguei e corri direto para o telefone fazendo diversas ligações.  
Minhas amigas davam gritinhos do outro lado da linha, e ficamos um tempo discutindo sobre nomes.  
Cada uma dando sua opinião.

Ri muita das opções que iam deste de um simples Ken ou Sora, até Leonardo D'Caprio e Angelina Jolie.  
Acabamos marcando uma reuniãozinha para terminarmos de conversar.

Desliguei o telefone, e fui até a cozinha ajudar minha mãe com o jantar.  
Gostava muito de cozinhar, e felizmente, estava cada vez melhor nisso.  
Mas ainda não chegava nem perto do nível da minha querida mamãe.

-Porque está tão pensativa, minha filha?- ela perguntou enquanto cortava os legumes.

-Só estava agradecendo aos céus a sorte que tive por ter uma mãe tão maravilhosa. E pedindo também para ser pelo menos um pouco como você.

Ela sorriu do jeito doce de sempre em resposta.

" Como deve ser difícil uma criança crescer logo do carinho da mãe... Imagino como o Inuyasha deve se sentir."- me arrependi imediatamente do pensamento.

Durante todos esse tempo eu sempre acabava pensado nele.  
E isso me irritava profundamente.  
Porque mesmo depois de tudo que ele me fez, só de pensar no nome dele meu coração acelerava.  
E eu não queria amá-lo, não mais.

Terminamos de preparar e servir o jantar em silêncio.  
E mesmo com o clima animado da mesa, eu não consegui ficar empolgada.  
Meu irmão perguntou se eu estava bem algumas vezes.  
E eu sempre culpava o cansaço do dia.

Mal terminei de jantar, lavei minha lousa e me despedi do pessoal.  
Dizendo que terminaria da arrumar a casa na manhã seguinte.  
Como era Sábado, não iria para a escola e teria algo para ocupar minha mente.

Escovei meus dentes e coloquei meu pijama sem pressa.  
Tentava me concentra em cada pequeno movimento.  
Se minha mente viajasse o mínimo que fosse, acabaria pensando nele.

Fui para minha cama, virando para a parede e me cobrindo até o pescoço.  
Mesmo com tantos lençóis ainda sentia um pouco de frio.

"Devo ter deixado a janela aberta"- conclui.

Mas quando estava prestes a me levantar, vejo na parede uma sombra descendo a janela.  
Uma sombra alta, e que eu seria capaz de reconhecer até mesmo de olhos fechados.

Fiquei parada, fingindo que estava dormindo.  
Mal conseguia respirar.

Inuyasha se aproximou lentamente de mim, e para minha surpresa acariciou de leve meu rosto.  
Sua mão passava da minha têmpora até o princípio do meu pescoço.  
Depois coçou a mexer no meu cabelo.

Comecei a ficar nervosa, sabia que meu coração estava acelerado, e temia que ele descobrisse que eu estava acordada.  
Então, ele me deu um beijo suave na minha bochecha, sussurrando em seguida baixinho em meu ouvido:

-Eu te amo.

E antes mesmo que eu pensasse em me virar, Inuyasha já tinha partido.

Me levantei rápido e acendi a luz.  
A janela estava aberta, mas não havia pegadas no chão.  
Corri até ela, e não consegui ver nenhuma sombra lá fora.

Me virei e deixei meu corpo escorregar pela parede.

"Agora até minha mente está brincando comigo... Será que tudo o que você fez não foi o bastante, Inuyasha?"-pensei enquanto já sentindo o familiar gosto salgado na boca

- O quanto mais meu coração vai agüentar?- falei entre soluços

Mesmo sabendo que ninguém teria a resposta.  
Nem eu mesma.


	5. A súbita decisão

Levantei tonta.  
Minha cabeça latejava.  
Não sabia quando havia adormecido ou como havia parado na minha cama.  
Mas nada disso importava.

Arrastei me até o espelho, e não me surpreendi com meu estado...  
Meus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, meus cabelos completamente desalinhados, e pálida.  
Sem o menor ânimo, tentei pelo menos dar um jeito cabelo e no rosto.  
Minha família ficaria preocupada se me visse assim.  
Penteei sem pressa os fios, e coloquei um pouco de maquiagem no rosto para esconder minha olheiras.  
Só então desci.

Estavam todos reunidos para tomar café.  
Me esforcei para parecer animada com a conversa, e aparentemente ninguém desconfiou.  
Falei com a minha mãe que não estava me sentindo bem para ir no colégio naquele dia.  
Ela queria que eu você direito pra o médico, mas consegui convencê-la de que estava apenas cansada.

Voltei para meu quarto e me certifiquei de que a janela estava trancada.  
Só então pude me jogar na cama.  
Minha cabeça estava em um turbilhão.  
Pensava em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo.

Devagar, passei uma das mãos pela minha barriga já bem redonda.

"Será que agi de forma errada?"- pensei.

Apesar de tudo Inuyasha era o pai das crianças e tinha o direito de sabe que elas existiam.

"Ele ficaria feliz em saber que eu era a mãe dos filhos dele?"

Ele nunca gostou de crianças.  
Vivia implicando com o Shippou, mesmo quando o pobrezinho não tinha feito nada.

Suspirei pesadamente.

-Eu não vou permitir que vocês sejam vistos como um fardo...-falei acariciando meu ventre- Vocês terão todo o amor de que precisam aqui.

Estava decidido.  
Não voltaria para a Era Feudal.

Desci apressada as escadas, ignorando os gritos da minha mãe que diziam que eu poderia cair.  
Estava muito atrasada só para variar.

Hojo-kun me esperava na porta com um sorriso no rosto.  
Retribuí o gesto.

-Como vai os meus afilhados?- ele passou de leve a mão na minha barriga.

-Estão ótimos, e aparentemente tem pernas fortes. Ficaram me chutando a noite inteira!-comentei rindo.

- Isso não deveria acontecer só no sexto mês?- O garoto falou preocupado

Balancei os ombros.

-Eles são apressadinhos que nem a mãe.

Rimos juntos e fomos andando.  
Realmente eu parecia ter bem mais do que cinco meses.  
Não só pelo tamanho do meu ventre e sim pelo desenvolvimento dos bebes.

Na ultima vez que fomos fazer a ultra-som, descobrimos que os bebes estava praticamente formados.  
Exceto pelas orelhas do menino.  
O médico ficou bastante supreso, e tentou me acalmar.  
Mas mal sabia ele que eu tinha total certeza do porque daquilo...

O garoto seria Hanyou como o pai era.

E eu tinha minhas duvidas se a menina era de fato humana.  
Mas ninguém exceto minha mãe sabia disso.

Caminhamos tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Tóquio.  
Minhas roupas gigantes, faziam com o que passássemos sem chamar atenção.  
Só quem fosse muito detalhista perceberia a saliência da minha barriga.

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos no museu.  
Levantei uma das sobrancelhas, sem entender.  
Mas o garoto apenas riu e disse que eu iria gostar.

Entramos no lugar amplo.  
Instantaneamente fiquei arrepiada.

A primeira coisa que eu vi foi um grande cartaz que dizia:

15º Exposição da história do Japão Feudal.

-O-o que?-gaguejei.

Não conseguia mover um músculo dali.

-A algum tempo atrás você me disse que adorava o Japão antigo. Por isso fiz essa surpresa para você.

Sussurrei um obrigada, enquanto forçava minhas pernas a se mexerem.  
Tinha um mal pressentimento sobre o que me esperava ali, mas precisava continuar.

Apertando o braço que Hojo me estendia seguimos para as alas.  
O garoto começou a me guiar, contando detalhadamente a história de cada objeto que estava ali.  
Fingia estar interessada, quando na verdade mal estava ouvindo o que ele dizia.  
Meu coração acelerava a cada passo que dávamos.

Mesmos com os vidros, parecia que eu estava lá novamente.  
As mesma roupas e armas que usavam naquela época criavam forma me movimento na minha cabeça.

-Agora vamos para a minha ala favorita- Hojo me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Concordei, e viramos a esquerda no largo corredor.  
E nada no mundo poderia me preparar para o que eu vi.

Bem no centro da sala estava o lendário kimono feito com a pele de ratos-fogo.  
Uma roupa que poderia ser jogada nas chamas mais fortes, e sair sem nenhum estrago.  
O kimono do meu querido Inuyasha.

Corri até lá, sem acreditar no que meus olhos viam.

- Não pode ser.-sussurrei

O garoto que estava ao meu lado, sem saber do meu desespero começou a explicar.  
-Realmente é uma roupa muito bonita. Diz a leda que foi usada por um Hanyou muito poderoso a décadas atrás. Uma roupa quase indestrutível.

-Esse Hanyou...- perguntei sem desviar os olhos da oupa. Minha voz estava embargada, e inutilmente tentei faze-la parar de tremer- O que aconteceu com ele?

-Diz a lenda, que depois de uma batalha bem sangrenta, o hanyou sai bastante ferido.  
Então outros yokai aproveitando de sua fraqueza, resolveram atacá-lo a noite quando este estava em sua forma humana.

Puxei o garoto pela camisa. As lágrimas já corriam livremente pelo meu rosto.

- E o que aconteceu com ele, Hojo? Me diga logo! O que aconteceu com o dono desse kimono?

-Ele morreu.

Soltei-o instantaneamente.  
Hojo me olhava preocupado, mas eu não o enxergava.

"O meu Inuyasha...está morto?"- pensei desesperada.

Me virei para o kimono, e li cuidadosamente o que a placa dizia.  
Era exatamente a mesma história que Hojo havia me contado.

Com apenas um detalhe a mais: isso teria acontecido há aproximados quinhentos anos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, comecei a correr.  
Hojo gritou meu nome, mas eu ignorei.  
Precisava chegar o mais rápido possível em casa.  
Havia uma pequena a chance de ainda não ter acontecido essa tragédia.  
E eu lutaria com todas as minhas forças para mudar essa história.

**Iria salvar o Inuyasha.**


	6. Consequências

Corri pelas ruas desesperada.  
Passava por entre sem pedir licença, ou desculpas.  
Não podia perder nenhum segundo.

Não parei diante a enorme escadaria do templo.

"Vou ser forte por todos nó ajudem a mamãe, por favor."-roguei mentalmente.

Tinha medo de que se eles se mexessem, a dor aumentasse.  
Ou acabasse machucando eles de alguma forma.  
Mas graxas aos céus terminei o obstáculo pouco tempo depois.

Corri para dentro de casa, ainda com os sapatos.  
Abri os armários, nervosa.

-Mãe! Souta!- gritava.

Precisava encontrar meu kit de primeiros socorros, e meu livro de medicina natural.  
Mas por mais que procurasse, parecia que ambos havia sido sugados pela Kazana do Miroku.

-O que houve, filha?-minha mãe desceu as escadas preocupada.

-A história é longa, mãe. Mas eu preciso saber aonde está minha mochila agora.

Ela me encarou durante alguns momentos, notando o desespero e a decisão estampados no meu rosto.

-Mãe, se eu não voltar agora, Inuyasha vai morrer.- olhei no fundo dos olhos dela- Mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez comigo, eu o amo. Sempre vou amá-lo. Por favor, não me peça para não ir. Eu nunca te desobedeci, e não quero que haja uma primeira vez.

Ela ficou em silêncio durante uns instantes, e depois me abraçou forte.

-Por tudo que é mais sagrado nesse mundo Kagome, não se esforce muito. Se sentir que tem alguma coisa errada com você ou com as crianças, volte na hora.

Concordei com um aceno. Não tinha palavras para responder nada. Principalmente depois que vi as lágrimas no rosto da minha mãe.  
Ela subiu as escadas, retornando segundos depois com a minha mochila.  
Sorri para ela, mostrando que ficaria bem.  
Depois desapareci pelo corredor.

Não queria que ela me visse chorando também...

Pulei no poço, sem hesitar.  
Na minha casa um único objetivo: encontrar Inuyasha.

Se eu o encontrasse vivo, apenas avisaria para tomar cuidado pelos próximos dia, e voltaria para casa.  
Se não...  
Balancei a cabeça afastando o pensamento.

"É melhor não pensar nisso, agora"

Poucos instantes depois estava observando o céu escuro, sob minha cabeça.  
Estava na era feudal. O lugar que sempre estava em meus sonhos e que eu imaginava nunca mais regressar.

Joguei minha mochila, para aliviar o peso, e escalei o poço.  
Foi muito mais difícil do que eu me lembrava.  
Mas acabei conseguindo por fim.

Mal meus pés encostaram na grama, e eu voltei a correr.  
Arfava.  
Era como se o ar estivesse mais pesado a cada minuto.  
Me sentia correndo sobre um lago.  
Precisava usar toda a minha força para manter minha pernas em movimento.

"O que está acontecendo?"-pensei desesperada

Minutos depois estava no vilarejo.  
E ali estava um caos.  
Pessoas corriam de uma lado para o outro, e crianças gritavam.  
Homens armados, entravam no bosque, aonde de longe podia se fumaça e rugidos.  
Consegui pegar um arco com um deles, e flechas.  
Depois parti para a floresta.

Sem fazer idéia do que me esperava ali.

Eu me sentia como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.  
Meu corpo reagia de forma lenta, então demorei muito mais do que esperava para chegar na clareira.  
Não sentia dor, não sentia coisa alguma.

E essa dormência me preocupava.

Me escondi atrás de uma árvore, enquanto recuperava minhas forças.  
Meus amigos lutavam juntos contra um enorme oni, que se regenerava a cada golpe.  
Até mesmo Shippou e Kirara atacavam sem descansar.

Eles tentavam a todo custo impedir que o monstro alcançasse o vilarejo.  
Mas o cansaço estava estampado no rosto de todos.

Preparava minha primeira flecha quando vi uma segunda, que cruzou o céu acertando o yokai.  
Mas não foi o suficiente para ele cair.

Segui com os olhos a origem da flecha e encontro uma mulher sem nenhuma expressão no rosto...  
Kikyo.

Ela também lutava para salvar o vilarejo, junto com todos os outros.

Meu coração apertou no peito.  
Ela estava ali, tomando meu lugar.

"Não... Ela apenas voltou para o lugar que sempre pertenceu a ela"- pensei

Não fazia sentido ficar ali.  
Kikyo era uma sacerdotisa e uma arqueira muito melhor do que eu.

"Aonde eu estava com a cabeça quando voltei pra cá?"- me perguntei enquanto me virava para ir embora.

-Cansei de ficar assistindo.

Me virei instantaneamente quando ouvi a voz.  
Inuyasha saía das sombras da floresta opostas a mim.

A Tensaiga estava em uma de suas mãos e um sorriso confiante brincava em seu lábios.  
Seu cabelo negros estavam tão bagunçados quanto eu me lembrava.  
Mas diferentemente, naquela noite seu corpo inteiro estava ferido.

**_"... depois de uma batalha bem sangrenta, o hanyou saiu bastante ferido.  
Então outros yokais aproveitando de sua fraqueza, resolveram atacá-lo a noite quando este estava em sua forma humana."_**

Inuyasha partiu para cima do yokai, ignorando completamente os gritos dos outros para que ele parasse.  
O monstro, se esquivou com facilidade dos golpes dele, e com sua pata enorme acertou o hanyou em cheio.

Ele voou alguns metros, antes de bater com as costas em uma árvore.  
O impacto foi tão forte, que ela chegou a tremer.

Kikyo colocou-se na frente de Inuyasha, atirando em cheio no yokai.  
A criatura se irritou, e jogou-a para longe também.

Inuyasha semi-desmaiado chamou o nome dela.  
Mas não teve forças para impedir o ataque do oni.

A criatura levantou sua pata, pra acabar de vez com o hanyou...  
E começou a urrar de dor.

Todos se surpreenderam, e olham para trás do bicho.  
Onde eu, bem no principio da clareira preparava minha segunda fecha.

-Morra!

Ela atingiu em cheio as costas do anima, atravessando seu corpo.  
Segundos depois, a criatura tombava no chão, sem vida.

-Acabou...exclamei caindo de joelhos.

Usai minhas ultimas energias nessa flecha purificadora.  
Então, mal tinha forças para respirar.  
Sango e Shipou correram na minha direção, me amparando.  
Enquanto Kirara, e Miroku tentavam ajudar Inuyasha a se levantar.

-Você não deveria ter vindo aqui.

Olhei a sacerdotisa, sem forças para responde-la.

-Kikyo, Kagome salvou todos nós.-Miroku falou mas foi ignorado.

-Eu disse para você não voltar. Esse não é nem nunca será seu mundo.E agora vai pagar as conseqüências de seus atos.

Segurei firmemente o braço de Sango.  
Finalmente havia entendido o porque de eu estar tão mal.

-Sango, me tire daqui- falei num fio de voz.

A exterminadora concordou na hora, chamando Kirara.

-Monge, vou levar a Kagome-chan para um lugar seguro.-ela falou me ajudando a montar na yokai- Depois retorno para buscar Inuyasha.

-Não precisa.

O hanyou me olhou fixamente. Seus olhos mostravam uma preocupação enorme.  
Muito maior do que a dor que ele devia estar sentindo naquele momento.

Virei meu rosto para o outro lado, e começamos a voar, rumo ao vilarejo.

Eu não tinha força para me equilibrar na Kirara, então minha amiga me segurou pela cintura.  
Mesmo de costas, pude perceber a surpresa de Sango.

A camisa, estilo kimono, que eu estava usando enganava, mas minha barriga estava gigante.

- Ele não sabe.-falei depois de algum tempo

-Mas você devia contar Kagome-chan.

-Eu vou dizer, mas não agora. Por favor, Sango, deixe que eu mesma fale.

-Tudo bem- a morena concordou a contra-gosto- Mas o que aconteceu com você na clareira?  
Agora você parece estar bem melhor.

-Kikyo.

-O que?- a garota perguntou confusa.

Suspirei. A história era bastante confusa, e eu sempre fui péssima para explicar qualquer coisa.

-Eu e Kikyo dividimos a mesma alma. Como ela ficou com uma parte muito pequena, ela precisa se alimentar de espíritos. No começo, quando eu me aproximava demais dela, acabava sugando o pouco da alma original que restava. Só que pelo jeito ela conseguiu reverter a situação.

Kirara desceu suavemente em frente a cabana da Kaede.

-Ela está sugando a minha alma, agora. -conclui

Desci com cuidado da yokai, apoiando em Sango para manter o equilíbrio.  
Kaede estava na porta da cabana, e se surpreendeu ao me ver ali e daquele jeito.  
Coloquei um dos braços no ombro da minha amiga, e entramos.

Kaede, preparou uma cama improvisada, e eu me deitei ali.  
A dormência voltava rapidamente, e eu tinha certeza que Kikyo estava vindo...  
Junto com o Inuyasha...

Olhei para a senhora, me esforçando para manter os olhos abertos.

-Por favor, senhora Kaede. Não deixe que Kikyo se aproxime de mim, e principalmente não deixe Inuyasha entrar aqui.

Já que está deitada, o pano da blusa não escondia o volume do meu ventre, e eu não queria dar explicações para ele.  
Queria adiar esse notícia o quanto pudesse.

Fechei os olhos, para poupar o pouco de energia que eu tinha, quando uma dor muito forte me faz tornar a abri-los.  
Parecia que eu estava sendo cozinhada viva, de dentro para fora.  
E a origem das brasas vinha apenas de um ponto: Minha barriga.

Comecei a gritar.  
Kaede e Sango, tentaram me acalmar, mas não conseguiram.  
A dor era insuportável.

-O que está acontecendo com ela, Kaede-sama?- Minha amiga perguntou preocupada, enquanto tentava me fazer parar de me debater.

A sacerdotisa não disse nada, e colocou ambas as mãos no meu ventre e entoou palavras que eu não consegui compreender.  
Aos poucos, a dor foi diminuindo, até que se tornou quase desaparecer.

Respirei fundo, mas não tinha forças para me mexer.

-Ela está bem.Só precisa descansar- Kaede respondeu acalmou minha amiga- Mas agora temos visitas...

Eu gelei.  
O que faria se fosse o Inuyasha? Mal tinha forças para abrir a boca. Como poderia reagir?  
Estava indefesa.

Mas não foi o hanyou que cruzou a porta e sim um yokai lobo.  
Ele olhou para mim, e parou por meio segundo.  
Então, depois continuou a caminhar na minha direção.

-Senti seu cheiro e corri para cá o mais rápido que pude.

-Kouga...

-Shhh -ele colocou o dedo nos meu lábios- Não se esforce.

Afirmei balançando muito levemente a cabeça.  
Kouga não me julgava com olhares, mas sim estava verdadeiramente preocupado comigo.  
Ele nunca escondei que era apaixonado por mim, e eu, por minha vez, deixava bem claro meu grande afeto por ele, mas de amizade apenas.

Eu mais do que qualquer um entendei o que ele estava sentindo...  
Amar alguém e não ser correspondido.  
E podia saber o quando deveria doer, saber que eu estava grávida de outro.  
Mas ele continuou ali, sorrindo para me acalmar, e contando histórias dele e de seu clã.

Me distrai conversando com o yokai, que só reparei que Sango havia saído, quando a ouvi gritando.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que eu não vou deixar você entrar na cabana.

Kouga e eu ficamos em silêncio olhando para a porta.

-Não interessa. Eu sinto o cheiro daquele lobo fedido ai dentro, e eu não vou deixar ele fazer nada com a Kagome.

Me encolhi. Inuyasha estava irritado, e mesmo se ele tivesse que brigar com a Sango ele entraria.  
Kouga viu meu desespero e passou de leve a mão no meu rosto.

-Fique tranqüila. Eu vou dar um jeito na situação lá fora.

Olhei para ele assustada. Não queria que eles brigassem.  
O yokai pareceu ler meus pensamentos e sorriu.

-Não se preocupe. Por mais que eu queria dar uma bela surra naquele cara de cachorro, não vou machucá vou colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça oca dele.

Ele deu um beijo leve na minha testa, e saiu.

Fiquei quieta, ouvindo tudo que acontecia lá fora.  
Rezando para que só para variar Inuyasha não bancasse o idiota.

-Mulher, é melhor você entra e ficar com a Kagome.-o yokai falou

Sango não questionou e fez o que ele disse.  
Ela sentou-se do meu lado, segurando minha mão.

-Kagome-chan, que susto você nos deu.

Retribui o sorriso dela. Sango era sem dúvida minha melhor amiga de verdade.  
E eu senti muitas saudades dela.

Era mais que uma irmã para mim, nesse mundo tão diferente do meu.  
Mas apesar de tudo isso, não consegui prestar atenção em uma única palavra dela.  
Estava completamente concentrada em tentar ouvir, sem sucesso, o que os rapazes diziam.  
E isso me agoniava, muito mais do que a leve dor que eu ainda sentia.

Resolvi me concentrar nesse problema e ignorar a presença do hanyou do lado de fora da cabana.  
Precisava descobrir como e porque aquilo aconteceu.  
Sentia dores, normalmente.  
Mas nada poderia ser comparado, as brasas que me queimavam há pouco tempo atrás.  
Tinha muito medo de que isso afetasse as crianças de alguma forma.

Não demorou muito para que meu plano desse certo, e eu me perdesse completamente em meus pensamentos.  
Porém, minutos depois comecei a sentir a mesma coisa da clareira.  
Não consegui ouvir nada, minha visão foi ficando cada vez mais turva...  
Com dificuldade, virei meu rosto em direção a porta, e confirmei minhas suspeitas...

Kikyo havia entrado na cabana.

Logo em seguida, meu mundo escureceu...


	7. Reencontro inesperado

Abri os olhos lentamente.  
O dia amanhecia, e já podia ouvir os pássaros cantando.  
Tirei os lençóis de cima de mim, levantando de uma vez.  
Hoje seria um dia muito agitado...

Enquanto ajeitava meu kimono, comecei a me lembrar da ultima vez que havia dormido tanto.  
Há quase exatos cinco anos atrás...  
Até hoje, não sei dizer o que a Kikyo vez naquele fim de tarde.  
Sango me disse que ela apenas se aproximou de mim, tocando em minha testa.  
E depois foi embora.

Só acordei na manhã seguinte... E soube que tanto a sacerdotisa quanto Inuyasha não estavam mais no vilarejo. Não precisava ser um gênio para concluir que eles haviam ido juntos...

- Só não entendo...-falei comigo mesma- o porque que deixaram isso comigo...

A jóia incompleta brilhava no meu pescoço. A mesma pedra que causou tanta confusão desde o começo dos tempos, por conta de seu imenso poder.  
A única coisa que poderia trazer a Kikyo de volta a vida.

Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos.  
Hoje era um dia muito especial, e eu não podia ficar parada pensando em coisas sem importância.  
Saí da minha cabana pronta para iniciar minhas tarefas.

As pessoas me cumprimentaram enquanto eu caminhava pelo felizes cumprindo seus deveres. Não importa aonde Kaede, esteja nesse momento, com certeza ela estaria orgulhosa dos nossos feitos na vila.

A senhora havia me ensinado tudo: Desde como curar á como matar em segundos.  
Havia me tornado a sacerdotisa responsável pelo vilarejo.E estava muito feliz de ser tão bem aceita.  
No começo, achava que teria certos problemas... Afinal, uma sacerdotisa deveria ser pura, e eu já tinha dois filhos. Mas isso não fez diferença para eles.  
Nem mesmo quando eu decidi permitir que yokais pacíficos e hanyous poderiam viver aqui.

O vilarejo agora, era próspero, tão grande ao ponto de ser considerado uma mini-cidade.  
Todos se ajudavam e viviam em harmonia. Independente de sua natureza.  
É lógico, que tantas coisas boas, também atraiu maiores inimigos.  
Mas com um exército poderoso, e formado em sua grande maioria por yokais e outros seres com poderes espirituais fortes, conseguíamos manter nossas vidas tranqüilamente.

Só sentia falta da pequena Rin, que há um ano havia regressado a seu Lorde, como ela chamava Seshoumaru.  
Quando eu voltei para a Era Feudal soube que a menina estava vivendo aqui, e sendo instruída pela Kaede. Durante uma conversa com a senhora sacerdotisa, acabei descobrindo que o próprio Seshoumaru trouxe-a , alegando que ela precisava aprender a como viver entre os humanos para então poder decidir que caminho seguir.

Achei extremamente nobre da parte dele. Rin era sem dúvida alguma a pessoa mais importante na vida dele, mesmo que jamais admitisse. Freqüentemente, o daiyokai visitava o vilarejo, para assegurasse de que sua protegida estava bem. Conversamos poucas vezes, e me surpreendi com suas mudanças.  
Apesar de extremamente distante, ele era um bom "tio" para as crianças.  
Não dúvido que isso não seja por culpa de Rin, que amava meus filhos como se fossem irmãos mais novos dela.

Queria muito que ela conseguisse vir hoje, o que não duvidava que acontecesse.  
Ela não perdeu nenhum aniversário dos gêmeos e não acho que esse seja o primeiro.

Nesses últimos cinco anos, essa data era bastante esperada por todos principalmente os pequenos.  
Havia transformado esse dia numa espécie de "Dia das crianças".  
Cheio de brincadeiras, e quitutes voltados especialmente para elas.  
As mães terminavam de costurar kimonos coloridos para seus filhos, enquanto os pais se esforçavam para terminar a colheita rápido.  
Tudo para agradar essas pequenas pessoas, tão importantes em nossas vidas.

-Cheguei.-falei um pouco antes de entrar na cabana.  
-Kagome-chan!- a garoto sorriu para mim.

Sorri em resposta. Sango e eu éramos inseparáveis. Em todos os momentos estávamos unidas.  
Definitivamente, ela era mais que uma irmã para mim.  
A exterminadora estava amamentando o pequeno Hiroshi.  
Seus olhinhos estavam fechados, mas tava para ver os fios negros de seu cabelo.

-Ele estava ficando muito parecido com o pai.-afirmei sentando-me ao lado dela

-Só espero que não se torne tão pervertido quanto ele!

Rimos juntas, apesar de Miroku não agir mais como antes.  
A paternidade realmente mudou muito nele... Ou as pancadas da Sango deram conta do recado.  
Poderia apostar na segunda opção.

- Aonde estão as meninas?- perguntei me dando conta da ausência das mesmas.

-Aiko e Akemi saíram agora pouco com Miroku para brincar com a Kirara.

As meninas tinha um pouco mais de 3 anos, mas eram muito espertas para a pouca idade.  
Era extremamente juntas, e raramente brigavam. Mas quando faziam...  
Ficavam quase uma semana sem se falarem. Ambas havia puxado a personalidade forte da mãe.  
Sango era o tipo de pessoa que eu nunca quero ver com raiva... Não sou suicida.

-E quando seus meninos vão vir?-Sango perguntou tirando de meus pensamentos.

-Vou buscá-los daqui a pouco. Minha mãe insistiu para que eles ficassem mais um pouco, então não pude contrariá-la e trazê-los ontem.

Minha mãe era extremamente apegada aos netos. Ao ponto de praticamente mimá-los.  
Sempre os levava para a era atual desde que nasceram. Não me surpreende quando eles conseguiram atravessar o poço come-ossos comigo.  
Afinal, tanto eu quanto Inuyasha conseguíamos passar por entre as eras.

Me despedi de minha amiga, e caminhei na direção da floresta.  
Kouga chegaria a qualquer momento, e estava ansioso para encontrá-los.

-E eu também...-pensei com um sorriso no rosto.

Ficar quase um dia inteiro sem meus anjinhos era demais para mim.  
Pulei no poço antigo, sem hesitar.

**************************************************************************************

Andava pelo vilarejo rapidamente, com apenas uma direção.  
A menina sempre ia para o mesmo lugar quando estava irritada.  
Eu não era por menos dessa vez... Kiba havia destruído sua boneca favorita.  
E nem adiantava o garoto se desculpar.

Quando chegamos na nossa cabana, coloquei os dois sentados, e pedi que me explicassem o que havia acontecido. Mas mal o irmão começou a explicar sua versão da história, a garota se levantou e saiu correndo.

-E como essa menina corre...- pensei alto

Ambos eram hanyous, mas de formas diferentes. Enquanto Kiba passa a maior parte no tempo na forma hanyou, Mayu ficava com sua forma humana. A situação só mudava no período de lua cheia, que durante aproximadamente sete dias, Mayu assumia seu outro lado e Kiba também.  
Mas mesmo em seu estado humano, ambos eram um pouco mais fortes e rápidos que crianças normais.  
E eu precisava ser uma maratonista em momentos como esse.

Demorei mais tempo que esperava para chegar na árvore sagrada.  
E para minha surpresa, um yokai estava parado ali.

-Kouga, você viu a May...

-Mãeeee!- a garota gritou de cima da árvore.

Olhei para cima, e vi suas longas tranças negras balançando com o vento.  
Seus olhos castanhos sorriam para mim.  
Então, a menina pulou do galo mais alto. sem se importar com a altura.  
Nem Kouga, nem eu nos mexemos enquanto ela pousava suavemente no chão.

-Estou vendo que você está bem mais calma, minha filha. -agachei-me para ficar na mesma altura que ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

-Meu amigo me ajudou.

Olhei para Kouga, que não havia que não estava nem um milímetro da posição que eu o encontrei.

-Que amigo, minha filha?- perguntei olhando na mesma direção que o yokai olhava.

As folhas não permitiam que eu enxergasse além do galho em que a menina estava a segundos atrás.  
Mais isso não parecia fazer diferença nem pra Mayu nem para Kouga.

-Ele é legal. Ele disse que meu irmão deve ter quebrado a Nami sem querer. É verdade, mamãe?

-Sim, minha querida.

Quando eu começava a cogitar a hipótese de ser um amigo imaginário, Kouga falou por entre os dentes.

- Achei que nunca mais te veria por aqui.

Levantei-me num salto, voltando a olhar para árvore.  
Das sombras das folhas um vulto vermelho, pulou no chão, bem a nossa frente.  
Os longos cabelos prateados brilhavam na luz do sol, enquanto seus olhos dourados me encaravam fixamente.  
Mayu puxou a bainha de meu kimono.

-Mamãe, esse é o meu amigo Inuyasha.


	8. Feridas que o tempo não pode apagar

Todos os músculos do meu corpo travaram.  
Precisei usar toda a força que tinha, para manter minha expressão de indiferente no rosto.  
Ele jamais poderia saber que estava abalada pela sua presença, mesmo desconfiando que os batimentos acelerados do meu coração me entregasse.

-Olá Inuyasha.- falei usando meu tom mais frio.

-Olá- ele disse simplesmente.

O tensão era quase palpável. Nenhum de nós se mexia, e ouso dizer que mal respirávamos. Kouga parecia estar se controlando para não voar no pescoço do hanyou. A raiva que ele sentia aumentara ainda mais com o passar dos anos. Inuyasha jamais deveria me abandonar depois daquela noite, estão eu ou não grávida, pelos pontos de vista morais do yokai. Desde que retornei, ele me ajudava o quanto podia, me amparado nos momentos que eu mais precisei. Foi ele que conseguiu chamar Junenji e sua mãe, quando eu estava quase morrendo no parto, além de me velar durante a semana seguinte em que eu fiquei desacordada.  
Durante esse tempo que passamos juntos eu pude conhecer-lo bastante, e eu sabia que tinha que tira-lo dali o mais rápido o possível antes que ele fizesse uma bobagem.

-Kouga, será que você poderia levar a Mayu até a Kirara?Akemi e Aiko estão esperando por ela.

Mayu começou a saltitar, Eu sabia que ela estava ansiosa para brincar com as amiguinhas.  
Kouga percebeu minha jogada, e não saiu do lugar.

-Kagome, você tem certeza?-o lobo falou sem tirar os olhos de Inuyasha.

-Sim, pode ir.

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas acabou me obedecendo. Colocou a menina das costas, e deu um beijo na minha testa. Lançou um ultimo olhar para o hanyou, e saiu depressa.

- O que o trás aqui?- fui bem direta, apesar de saber que ainda teríamos uma longa conversa.  
Não sabia exatamente o que Mayu tinha dito a ele, mas planejava descobrir.

-Estava apenas passando mesmo...- ele tentou disfarçar, mas era visível que alguma coisa o pertubava- É uma linda menina.

-É, .- respondi tentando saber aonde ele queria chegar.

Nenhum de nós se aproximava do outro, como se uma kekai invisível nos separasse. Por instantes, me lembrei de momentos assim. Ele do outro lado gritando meu nome, e usando toda sua força para me alcançar. Agora por mais que tentasse, nem mesmo a Tensaiga poderia apagar o abismo entre nós.

Sorri sem menor humor com essa ironia. O hanyou me encarou confuso e eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

-Acho que Kikyo não iria gostar de nos ver conversando sozinhos.

Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão triste.

-Sim, ela não iria... Mas ela não pode fazer nada agora.

-Mas o q...

-Ela morreu, Kagome- ele me interrompeu olhando em meus olhos.- Há muito tempo.

Quando aquelas irís douradas encontraram as minhas, eu me senti uma adolescente novamente.  
A mesma Kagome, ingênua e fraca. A mesma garota que se preocupava com ele, que o amava com todas as forças.

Balancei a cabeça pra afastar aquela sensação.

-Eu...sinto muito.-respondi desviando meus olhos dos dele.

-Não sinta. A culpa não foi sua.-voltei a olhar para o hanyou- Foi minha... Apesar de que eu não me arrependo tanto dessa vez.

Ele olhou para o lugar que a Mayu deixara a minutos atrás, e eu fiquei sem entender.  
Antes que eu pudesse formular alguma pergunta, ele voltou a falar.

-A menina estava triste por causa do irmão dela...

-Kiba.-respondi automaticamente.

-Kiba- ele repetiu para si mesmo- Um nome bonito mas...

-Diferente, eu sei.-minha voz voltava ao poucos ao tom frio- "Kiba" quer dizer canino. É um tipo de nome muito comum entre yokais lobos. Kouga que escolheu, eu achei bonito e cabei aceitando.

-Ah...-ele murmurou, olhando para baixo.

Pude reparar, que suas orelhas abaixaram um pouco, um sintoma inevitável que sempre aparecia quando ele ficava triste. Tive que conter meu impulso de correr e abraçá-lo, como eu fazia antes. Mas agora eu não era mais uma menininha. Era uma mulher, consciente de todos os meus atos, então permaneci firme aonde estava.

-Mayu fui eu que escolhi.-falei querendo quebrar aquele silêncio- Lembra daquela menina que salvamos na minha era?

Inuyasha pensou um pouco e depois afirmou com a cabeça.

-Não encontrei um significado para esse nome. Mas para mim significa algo como "doce ou gentil".

-Pelo visto ela não puxou você. Pensa que eu me esqueci dos "osuwaris"?

Rimos um pouco. O clima começou a melhorar. Estávamos conversando como duas pessoas civilizadas.  
Mas eu ainda tinha muito o que dizer.

-Inuyasha, você esteve fora durante muito tempo, e muita coisa mudou no vilarejo. Venha comigo.

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas me acompanhou. Caminhávamos lado a lado, mas bem distantes um do outro. Fui explicado tudo como uma guia turística da era atual. Ele acompanhava tudo que eu dizia, e aparentemente estava prestando atenção.

-Então é por isso que eu senti tantos cheiros de yokais vindo daqui.-ele comentou quando eu falei sobre os novos moradores.

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos na minha cabana.  
Ele parou na porta, como se perguntasse se deveria ou não entrar. Mas logo voltou a me seguir.  
Coloquei mais lenha, e acendi o fogo com um fósforo que eu havia trazido da minha era.  
Coloquei o bule cheio de água sob as chamas, e esperei que fervesse.

Inuyasha sentou-se do outro lado, esperando que eu terminasse o que estava fazendo.  
Ele parecia estar bastante concentrado, quando eu entreguei uma xícara de chá para ele.

-Aquele lobo fed...-ele se corrigiu-O Kouga não vão gostar de me ver aqui.

-Sim,-concordei, bebericando meu chá- mas ele sabia que eu precisa conversar com você mesmo.

-Mas mesmo assim, Kagome.-Inuyasha me olhou sério- Eu não deviria vir aqui, com você sozinha.

Quase engasguei com o chá. Eu realmente não podia acreditar no que eu tinha quase certeza do que ele estava pensando. Mantive minha postura, e coloquei o recipiente no chão.

-Sou naturalmente respeitada pela minha posição de sacerdotisa, não precisa se preocupar como o que os outros vão pensar de mim.

-Não é com os outros que eu me preocupo...-sua voz diminuiu alguns tons - Eu não quero prejudicar você, não depois que vi como você estava feliz com o Kouga.

Tive me concentrar ao máximo para não cair na gargalhada. Inuyasha continuava o mesmo. Não conseguia enxergar um palmo a sua frente, e quando via confundia tudo.  
Ele me olhou perdido, tento entender aonde eu via tanta graça. Respirei fundo, tentando voltar a ficar séria.

-Kouga e eu realmente estamos muito felizes juntos... - ele abaixou os olhos- Kouga realmente é uma pessoa incrível, e eu não sei como estaria se ele não estivesse comigo. Eu estou extremamente feliz em saber, que agora ele está cada vez mais perto de sua verdadeira pai era um grande sonho dele, e agora sua esposa está gerando o primeiro filho dele...

Inuyasha voltou a me olhar mais confuso ainda.

-Ayame também está radiante com tudo isso, e é bem provável que ela venha hoje a noite, mesmo eu achando a viagem um pouco ariscada para ela.

-Ayame?- dava para ver os inúmeros pontos de interrogação que estavam na cabeça do hanyou.

-Kouga é mais do que meu melhor amigo. Ele é o meu anjo guardião. Mas estou surpresa com você, Inuyasha...Você mais do que qualquer um sabe que sacerdotisas não podem se casar ao manter qualquer tipo de relação.

Ele olhou para baixo constrangido, e eu não pude deixar de rir.

-Você continua sendo um idiota, não é?

-Mas Mayu tem um cheiro mestiço.

-Eu nunca disse que ela não era uma hanyou, Inuyasha.

Voltei a beber meu chá tranqüilamente não sabia quanto tempo ele iria demora para ligar os pontos, e eu fazia questão que ele descobrisse sozinho. Mas mal eu terminei o primeiro gole escuto uma voz infantil me chamando.

-Mamãe!-Kiba falou entrando correndo na cabana.

Seus cabelos prateados e curtos refletiam a luz do sol que entravam pela porta aberta, seus olhos dourados me encontraram rapidamente, e um sorriso apareceu nos seu rosto, mostrando as pequenas presas. As orelhinhas balançavam na cabeça, mostrando o quanto ele estava feliz.

Kiba pulou no meu colo, me abraçando, retribui o gesto, enquanto encarava pelo canto do olho o hanyou do outro lado da cabana. Era tão obvia a semelhança entre os dois que até mesmo ele sendo o ser mais lerdo do mundo perceberia.

Kiba desviou a atenção de mim e notou a presença do outro. Seus olhos dançavam entre mim, e Inuyasha, e eu pude ver claramente as perguntas que rondavam sua cabecinha.

-A mamãe vai explicar tudo, mas o que você queria dizer quando entrou aqui, mesmo?

-Que a Mayu não está mais triste comigo.

-Que bom! Sabe que eu nãos gosto que vocês briguem. Vocês são irmãos e devem estar sempre juntos.

Aquela frase havia sido uma alfinetada básica em Inuyasha. Mas ele ainda estava surpreso demais para reparar nisso.

-Vamos até a sua irmã?

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando e nós nos levantamos. Segurei a mãozinha dele, e estávamos já fora da cabana quando eu sinto uma mão segurando meu outro braço.

-Kagome.

Fingi ignorar a voz e voltei-me para meu filho.

-Kiba, você pode ir indo na frente, que a mamãe já vai, tá?

-Mas...

-Não me desobedeça.

O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmando, saiu correndo em sua velocidade yokai.  
Só quando ele sumiu do meu campo de visão, eu me virei para o hanyou, séria.

-O que você quer, Inuyasha?

-Porque você não me disse que estava grávida?-ele respondeu com outra pergunta segurando meu braço.

-Em primeiro lugar, eu quero que você me solte.

Ele apenas afrouxou o aperto em meu pulso. Estava mais do que claro, que não teria como fugir.  
Mas era engano dele, se pensava que esse era meu objetivo.

-Vamos entrar agora- sibilei

Voltamos para cabana, a última coisa que eu queria era uma briga pública.  
O hanyou parou em frente a porta, como se ainda duvidasse que eu não escaparia. Tentei ignorar essa falta de confiança, e preparei minha defensiva.

-Me responde, Kagome- A expressão dele estava séria.

-Faria alguma diferença?

-O que?-Inuyasha me olhou confuso.

-Faria alguma diferença se você soubesse que eu estava grávida? Nós dois sabemos que não. Não banque a vítima para mim. Você era louco pela Kikyo e me usou para conseguir isso!- A raiva acumulada durante todo esse tempo subia para a minha cabeça.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, como se também pedisse aos céus paciência.  
Ele deu um longo suspiro antes de começar a falar.

-Sim, no começo eu tinha pensado nisso.-eu comecei a rir debochando

-Você ter pensado em alguma coisa?

-Esse é o seu tenho tentado falar com você durante todo esse tempo, mas você não deixa me aproximar. Fugia de mim, como agora está fazendo.

-Eu nunca fugi de nada, Inuyasha! Diferente de você, que na primeira oportunidade foi embora, sem se importar se eu estava ou não viva!

Ele rapidamente segurou meus braços.  
Comecei a me debater, mas era como se eu fosse presa por uma estátua de mármore.

-Eu sabia que você estava viva, porque eu mesmo pedi para que a Kikyo te salvasse!

Parei de tentar me soltar na hora.

-A Kikyo?

Não fazia o menor sentido, ela que estava tentando me matar, então porque ela me salvaria?  
Inuyasha respirou fundo, mas não me soltou.

-Naquele dia, assim que você partiu com a Kirara, eu tentei te seguir. Podia ver no seu rosto o quanto você estava mal, e me desesperei.

Enquanto ele falava, eu podia sentir a agonia em seus olhos dourados. Não tive como duvidar da verdade implícita naquele olhar. Antes que pudesse endurecer meu coração, estava completamente atenta a suas palavras.

-Corri para aqui o mais rápido possível, mas estava na minha forma humana e estava ferido. Kikyo me alcançou com facilidade. Pedi para que ela não me seguisse, mas fui ignorado. Ela me perguntou o Por que de estar indo atrás de você, mesmo depois de tudo. A resposta ficou presa na minha garganta. Você me odiava, então porque eu continuava com esse desejo absurdo de ficar ao seu lado? Mas era só lembrar do seu rosto, que voltava a me arrastar. Kikyo continuou me bombardeando de perguntas, que eu simplesmente não ouvi. Precisa chegar onde você estava. Então, ela parou bem a minha frente, e contou o que realmente estava acontecendo: Ela estava absorvendo sua alma.

Concordei automaticamente, balançando a cabeça.

- Fiquei muito irritado, e falei para ela desfazer naquele exato momento. Kikyo me perguntou novamente o porque. Cego pela raiva, segurei em seu ombros e a sacudi, dizendo que ela tinha que fazer e ponto. Mas ela apenas me respondeu: "O porque Inuyasha, é que você a ama".

Surpresa, deu um passo para trás, que foi limitado, porque o hanyou ainda segurava meu braço direito. Seus olhos perderam um pouco o foco, como se ele se transportasse para aquele momento dos passado, para me contar exatamente o que aconteceu.

-Eu a soltei, incapaz de dizer uma só palavra. Kikyo sorriu para mim, de seu modo frio: "Você é tão ingênuo Inuyasha. Como você não percebeu isso antes?" Continuei a encarando sem entender aonde ela queria chegar com tudo aquilo. Ela mesmo havia me dito de o que havia entre nós, era apenas atração. Como se lesse meus pensamentos ela continuou: "Foi a mesma coisa que eu disse para aquela garota. Que você esteve com ela apenas porque ela era parecida comigo. Mas olha como você esta agora, correndo atrás dela, mesmo quase morto. Uma simples atração seria acompanhada de tantos sacrifícios? Inuyasha, você se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu comigo, mas isso não é amor. É remorso. Eu brinquei com você, mas agora esse jogo não tem a menor graça. Eu te amei Inuyasha, mas esse sentimento morreu, deixando apenas o ódio. Eu morri te odiando. E a agora história esta se repetindo." Segurei seu braço e implorei para que ela te salvasse. Estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para te ver viva e bem. Então Kikyo me disse que a única forma seria se ela lhe devolvesse sua alma completa deixando de existir nesse mundo. Depois descobri que foi o que ela fez...

-Mas...por que?- perguntei ainda sem entender.

- Não sei- o hanyou respondeu suspirando- Acho que ela também havia se cansado de toda essa história. Mas eu sei que ela está em paz.

Balancei a cabeça concordando, mas estava perdida em meus pensamentos. Em poucas horas, tudo aquilo em que eu acreditei em mais de cinco anos desapareceu. Inuyasha estava tão confuso com seus sentimentos quanto eu na época, no fim das contas.  
Mas eu ainda estava ferida, pois ele deveria ter sido sincero comigo desde o começo.

-Por que você não me disse a verdade Inuyasha? Era tão simples...

Mordi meus lábios para conter as lágrimas idiotas que teimavam em cair.  
Prometi a mim mesma que não voltaria a chorar, e lá estava eu quebrando a promessa.  
Inuyasha acariciou de leve com os dedos o meu rosto, e eu não tive forças para me afastar.

- Não vou mentir de novo para você... No começo eu pensava em ganhar sua confiança, para poder ficar com a jóia. Era esse o plano. Iria ressuscitar a Kikyo para viver juntos. Mas... Eu não conseguia fingir. Naquele dia que você chamou o Kouga eu fiquei muito confuso. Senti ciúmes e não conseguia entender o porque disso. Não consegui esconder a verdade de você naquela noite... Foi tudo tão sempre me sentia feliz com você por perto. E durante aqueles dias me eu senti completo. Eu simplesmente me esqueci de tudo: do plano, meus objetivos... Nada mais importava. E então você soube... -Ele olhou para baixo durante alguns segundos antes de voltar a me olhar nos olhos- Me senti o ser mais desprezível do mundo. Não tive coragem de tentar me justificar. Seu ódio era o mínimo que eu poderia esperar. Como você disse antes: Eu sou um covarde mesmo.

Ele se afastou de mim, seus olhos agora estavam abatidos. E eu fiz a primeira coisa que eu faria antes de toda essa história: o abracei.  
No começo ele hesitou, mas depois correspondeu meu gesto. Todas as palavras acabaram, e quando estávamos abraçados assim, elas não faziam falta. Era como se voltássemos no tempo, como se ele não existisse.

Fechei os olhos e me desliguei de tudo. Até que Inuyasha, com seu ouvidos sensíveis percebeu o começo de um alvoroço no separamos e não demorou muito para que o general do nosso exercito entrasse na cabana.

-Senhora, nossos homens avistaram um miasma indo na direção do poço.

-E o que estamos esperando? Reúna os homens e...

O yokai estava nervo e parecia preocupado com alguma coisa. Antes que pudesse terminar ele me cortou.

- Quando fizemos o toque de recolher, todas as crianças voltaram... Mas não conseguimos encontrar nem o pequeno Kiba, nem a Mayu.

Todos os músculos do meu corpo gelaram. Eu sabia que Mayu tinha o costume de brincar perto da árvore sagrada... E Kiba tinha ido atrás dela!

_"...Voltei-me para meu filho._

_-Kiba, você pode ir indo na frente, que a mamãe já vai, tá?_

_-Mas..._

_-Não me desobedeça."_

-Monte guarda no vilarejo. Seus homens precisam cercar o vilarejo, não deixe que nada o atinja.

Peguei meu arco e minhas flechas prendendo-as na minhas costas.

-Eu irei até a floresta.  
-Mas, Senhora...

-General, por favor não insista. Fique atento ao meu sinal se por acaso eu precisar de reforços.

Sem dizermos uma palavra um ao outro, subi nas costas de Inuyasha e ele saiu em disparada para a floresta. Já tínhamos feito isso inúmeras vezes, mas dessa vez nossa missão era muito mais importante: salvar nossos filhos.


End file.
